Warmth
by elirocks
Summary: Austin and Ally need some warmth in their souls. AU! One-shot


**A/N: I don't know anymore. I just wanted to write this, pay no attention to it. You can if you want to though. I'm just saying it so you have choices. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally. **

The floor was cold. Just like it always was. He lay there, limp from all the aching muscles in his body. He couldn't bring himself to move. It's not like he had anywhere to go anyways. There were horns honking and the streetlights seemed to leave the colors mixed up in the dimly lit alley. At least there was _some kind _of light. He looked down, it wasn't a pretty sight. Blood was rushing out of a deep cut on his leg and the rest of his thigh was swollen. At least he wasn't _dead_. He could have been dead a long time ago. If he chose to, he could have ended all of the pain caused from the cuts and bruises on his body. But he didn't. He was still breathing. He found that funny.

I mean, _**why**_? Why did he still try? Things weren't going to get any better, so why was he still lying there? Because the streets offered something he hadn't had in a long time. **Protection**_**. Comfort. **_In all of the sickest twisted ways. That's how he felt. Maybe that's how crazy he was. Years on the cold streets could do things to you. A lot of nasty things.

What he wanted most right at that moment was a blanket. He wanted to be warm again. He wanted the soft fabric on his cold hard skin against him. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was because he was _still_ cold. To top it all up, it was raining. Despite the situation he was in at the moment he raised his head facing the sky and laughed. He laughed because he was already screwed, so why not add something more to the reasons on why not to live?

.

He went walking when his thigh was all better. There were clouds in the sky, but they were those puffy clouds that only came out when it was sunny. At least he was warm. But not really because he didn't have anywhere to go. He was just wondering around not having any specific place in mind. It's not like he was welcome anywhere anyways.

He came across something. There was a family walking. They were eating ice cream. There was a daddy and a mommy; there was a little girl and a boy who looked about ten. They were walking a dog. He stared in awe at them. How did they manage to stay together? How did they look so fucking _**perfect**_? They looked as if nothing in the whole world was wrong. It probably wasn't… _**for them**_. In truth, _**everything **_was wrong. He had no one. No one wanted him. No one cared. No one bothered. That was okay. He was used to it.

He realized he was still staring. The little girl turned to him and flashed him a big toothy grin, he stood there, unable to move. What had just happened? Had someone just _smiled_ at him? Wide-eyed he looked at the girl again but it was too late, the little girl who had given him a little piece of a newfound happiness was _**gone**_.

Shaking his head he made his way back to the cold floor where he belonged. _That was his only home…_

.

The girl was lying when she said she was fine with the change. She _**hated **_it. It wasn't okay.

You can imagine how surprised she was when her dad came in with another boy by his side. He was filthy. His hair was full of dirt and grime and his face was no better. The girl turned to her father. She hoped the boy wasn't permanent.

The strange boy stayed the night. She wasn't too happy with that either. In the morning he was a part of their breakfast and he was seated in between her mother and her father. He was silent. She was as well.

It was a weekend so that meant she couldn't drown herself into her academics, therefore meaning she had to spend time with her family. Well, sort of. _He_ certainly wasn't part of the family. He was just temporary. Yes, she forced herself to believe that. She knew the truth all to well.

.

Maybe it was the fireplace was warm. Maybe it was because he was curled up in a blanket staring at the flaming wood burning out. Maybe that was why he felt like things were okay. He hadn't felt this type of warmth before, it was soothing and it eased his pain.

If you looked, you would see it. In his eyes. You would see the blazing heat of the coals that were filled with a type of power that was yet to be released. But that only showed if you looked at him like she did at that moment.

.

"Why are you here?"

"Your dad brought me."

"I _know_ that, but _who_ are you?"

"I don't know anymore."

"The find out for me, will you?"

.

He didn't know if he could do that. As much as he wanted to tell the girl how he felt, he knew he couldn't put his emotions into words. She wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't understand his _own_ feelings.

.

"You can stay here for as _long_ as you want."

"Yes, we'll be glad to have you here."

.

His eyes skimmed along the room. It was yellow, the color of the sunrise. He hadn't seen the sunrise in a long time. It was simple, he was getting to like to like simple. He was just so _fucking done_ with _**complicated**_.

He hoped for the word to clear out of the picture. He wished for _**simple**_ now. At least he knew what it meant. If you asked him to describe simple, he would describe the little room in the house. He would talk about the sunshine and the birds that chirped when his eyes opened in the morning. That was simple. That was probably as simple as life got.

.

"You don't belong here."

"I didn't say I did."

"Why don't you just _leave_?"

"Because then I'd be cold again."

"Is being cold _that_ bad?"

"You'd never know."

"I'm glad."

.

He didn't belong, the girl was right. As much as he told himself he did, the small little room wasn't his to stay in. He was just a guest. The true owner would come later and then he'd be back to where he started.

He decided to leave. They didn't want him. What was the point? Warmth never stayed anyways.

.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"And where's that?"

"In the cold."

"You live in _Alaska_?"

"I wish."

"So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"Austin."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Just call me Austin Moon."

"Why Moon?"

"Because the moon is dark and I'm sure it's cold up there."

"Everything doesn't _have _to be cold and dark."

"I know."

"I think it's warm here."

"I know."

"You can stay, you know?"

"I know."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because you don't want me here."

.

"Stay."

"No."

"Please."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"I told you- you don't want me here."

"Yes I do."

"Prove it."

.

That was how she ended up pressing her lips to his. It was just simple. Not complicated. He liked simple. Maybe she did too.

.

He stayed. Her parents were more than happy to have him around. Maybe she was too. It was sort of nice to have someone around whom she could talk to. (And kiss. But she would never admit _that_…)

.

As much as he tried he still couldn't feel it. She was there, he knew. She wanted him to stay, he knew. He had a little room that brought him joy, he knew. The house was warm, he knew. They made him feel like family, he knew. He wasn't that cold anymore, he knew. His cut was gone, he knew. Everything was okay, he knew.

.

No he didn't.

.

"He's going to have to go."

"But mom-"

"I'm having a _baby_ Ally! We need the extra room!"

"You told him he could _STAY_!"

"I know."

"I'll let him stay in my room!"

"That's not the point."

"THEN WHAT IS?"

"He came from the streets, Ally. We've been getting random phone calls from weird people asking about him. We aren't just going to let him stay and put the rest of the family in danger!"

"Fuck this life."

"Language."

"Now I know what he meant…"

"What _who _meant?"

"You don't want him here."

.

That was it. He sighed because he knew this was going happen. He wouldn't be wanted anymore. He laughed because of how naïve he was during all of this.

As for the phone calls, they were right. He would have probably gotten them all killed. That's what he gets for fucking with the wrong people.

.

She woke up and he was gone. There was a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_Thanks. Warmth never stays to long, so why bother? Cold is always constant. It's simple if you think about it. Warmth is complicated; you have to look hard to find it. I'm sick of looking everywhere. Say thanks to your parents for me. At least I found a little piece of warmth. At least I found you. Who knows? Maybe my cold self will find its way to your warmth. _

_Thanks again, _

_Austin Moon_

That's when she let the tears slip. She was his warmth.

.

"I found you."

"How?..."

"I went looking."

"Oh god…"

"Austin, I think I've lost it."

"Lost what?"

"The warmth."

"…"

"They keep fighting. My sister keeps crying."

"…"

"We don't turn on the fireplace anymore. It wastes electricity. It all costs money."

"I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm _sorry."

"Why?"

"For letting you leave."

"It happens."

"I need you."

"I don't think you get it."

"You're _right_. I _don't._"

"I'm the one who needs you."

"Then why did you leave? We could have figured something out."

"I know."

"No, you don't."

.

He saw the dark under her eyes. He now knew he wasn't the only one who needed help.

.

"You know the stars are great balls of fire?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"Fire is warm."

"Yeah. It really is."

"Maybe if it wasn't so cloudy we could see the stars."

"Maybe."

"Maybe then, we could be warm again. We could actually see the light."

"Yeah but the city lights are too bright."

"Well, when they dim, we could see them."

"They never dim."

"I know."

"It doesn't matter, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the stars are pure heat. They would _**burn**_ us."

"Still better than being cold."

"I don't know anymore."

"Hm."

.

The next time he saw Ally, she was holding a little girl in her arms. Her sister. The human that took his little room. One look at her made him forget that. She was beautiful. Pure. Warm to his chilled touch.

.

"I think she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"She's warm."

"She is."

"I think she makes up for the stars."

"Yeah, maybe she does."

.

"Austin…"

"Yeah?"

"I see a little star."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Right there."

"I-I don't see it."

"You will soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not."

"Oh."

.

He couldn't stay like this forever. He needed something. Money.

He got up and washed his face in the small creek by his little place. With determination set in his face, he walked out from the small place he called home and stalked out into the dammed city.

.

"You're hired."

.

It was all too easy. Simple.

.

He got his first check one day. He found her in a bed of honey clovers with her little sister. He laid down right next to her and felt the fresh, clean feel of the sweet smelling clovers.

"Did I tell you I got a job?"

"No, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I'm working down at Minnie's Café."

"That's great."

"You don't sound too good."

"I'm not."

"Talk to me."

"Not right now."

He was willing to wait.

.

"I need you."

"I'm on my way."

.

He found her on the floor. She was curled up in a ball and shivering. He grabbed a blanket for her and wrapped it around her tiny frame.

"My sisters gone."

"_What?"_

"My mom is too."

"I don't understand…"

"My dad was drunk driving with them in the car."

"Ally…"

"He's still alive."

"…"

"He's the only one who survived."

"…"

"I'm so _cold_, Austin…"

"Ally stay with me please."

"What if I don't want to be cold anymore?"

"I'll try to be warm for you."

"I love you."

.

"I love you too."

.

"I'm still cold."

"Me too."

"How did you manage to live in the streets?"

"I don't know."

"I hate change."

"I do too."

"You should be used to it."

"I am."

"Help me get used to this."

"I will. I promise."

.

Maybe it was still a bit dark. But they found a light. The stars were no longer visible. But they didn't care. They found their own stars.

"It's hard to believe that I didn't want you when you first stepped into my house."

"It is."

"Now you're the one who's welcoming me into _your_ home."

"It's just an apartment."

"I feel safe here."

"Yeah, I understand that you don't want to be home with your dad."

"I just cant face him."

"It's okay."

.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not kicking me out, even when I did."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

The fireplace was on. It was about time.

.

Ally got a job. Not just ANY job. She worked with children with Autism. She wanted to help them. She wanted to feel the warmth of the children. You could say she loved her job.

.

He was proud of her and himself as well. They had somehow made it through.

They found warmth in each other. It was simple. They kept each other close.

"Mommy, I'm cold."

"Come here then."

"Why is the fire so bright?"

"So it won't be dark."

"Daddy, why can't I see the stars?"

"Come here."

"Okay."

"Look in my eyes."

"…"

"The stars are in there."

.

The three lay in the clover patch. They gazed up and saw the sky covered with clouds. It was cold, but the three were holding hands, so it was okay.

"I feel the warmth now."

"Me too."

"Thank you."

.

**A/N: This makes no sense… im sorry. I'm sorry for not updating The Flow! I'm just going through some writers block and family complications so you know…**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**DO NOT MIND THIS SUCKISH ONE-SHOT.**

**TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
